On my heart
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Nagai Kei tomou consciência da dor. Não pela primeira vez naquela noite, mas certamente a mais pontual. Um golpe certeiro no queixo que o fez morder a língua e gemer baixo. A gota d água para seu humor que, em via de regra, oscilava de baixo a baixíssimo. Sua paz acabara...


**On my heart**

**Kaline Bogard**

Nagai Kei tomou consciência da dor. Não pela primeira vez naquela noite, mas certamente a mais pontual. Um golpe certeiro no queixo que o fez morder a língua e gemer baixo. A gota d´água para seu humor que, em via de regra, oscilava de baixo a baixíssimo.

Cravou os olhos castanhos no teto e desistiu de ter paciência. Já levara um golpe nos rins, nas costelas, um assustadoramente perto da virilha e o mais recente: a cabeçada no queixo...

E tudo o que queria era uma noite de sono!

Baixou as íris para a criatura que ressonava tranquilo em seus braços. "Tranquilo" por intervalos de breves segundos! Porque Nakano Kou, não era hiperativo apenas durante o dia. Ele fechava os olhos, entregava-se ao sono dos justos e nem assim conseguia ficar quieto!

O garoto rolava de um lado para o outro, se embolava nas cobertas, quase caia da cama, rolava de novo... e nessa história toda, volta e meia presenteava Nagai com carícias nem um pouco gentis. Ainda que não intencionais.

Carícias como uma cabeçada no queixo!

Aborrecido, cansado e com a língua dolorida, Nagai empurrou o outro de leve e escapuliu da cama. Caminhou poucos passos até a cama de Kou, e jogou-se no colchão respirando fundo. Um pouco de sossego, pra variar.

Ambos dividiam um cômodo com duas camas de solteiro, que apenas usando muita boa vontade poderia ser chamado de dormitório. Num canto, uma sacola com duas ou três trocas de roupas para cada um. Um resumo de todos os seus pertences.

A situação que devia melhorar, apenas piorava. Satou-san seguia matando um após o outro dos homens importantes marcados em sua lista. A equipe clandestina criada por Tosaki-san avançava um passo sofrido, e retroagia três! Não pareciam páreo para a experiência e estratégia de Satou-san.

Nagai sabia-se capaz de pensar de igual para igual com Satou-san, em questão de inteligência e estratégia não devia em nada para o inimigo. A única coisa que jamais igualaria era a vivência que os anos a mais de Satou haviam proporcionado. Tal fator era algo que Nagai nunca conseguiria bater de frente. Pra suprir essa deficiência, tinha que exigir ainda mais da mente privilegiada. Esforçar-se para pensar como Satou, entender seu comportamento a ponto de poder prever qual seria o próximo movimento. Desvendar as reais motivações por trás da declaração de guerra que ameaçava dizimar o Japão.

Pra isso Nagai precisava de concentração e foco.

Duas coisas imprescindíveis que perdera ao começar a se envolver com Nakano Kou.

E essa era outra questão que fazia a cabeça de Nagai ferver, como se frente a um enigma impossível de ser desvendado. Em um instante, Kou era apenas um pirralho barulhento, desastrado e inconveniente. Alguém que surgira em seu caminho sem ser convidado ou esperado. A quem Nagai, não se orgulhava em confessar, matara não apenas uma, mas duas... quase três vezes no primeiro encontro.

Nakano era impaciente, escandaloso, imaturo e infantil. Dono de um espírito aventureiro indomável. Altruísta a ponto de sair da proteção do anonimato e arriscar-se a ser preso em um laboratório, apenas para lutar contra Satou e proteger humanos que sequer conhecia.

Nakano era bom.

Exatamente o contrário de Nagai, sempre tão centrado e racional, silencioso e reflexivo, egoísta a ponto de pensar apenas em seu próprio bem estar e segurança. Que só aceitara enfrentar Satou, no momento em que entendeu que em nenhum lugar haveria a vida pacifica que tanto desejava, pois Satou jamais permitiria.

Nagai Kei compreendeu que, por motivos diferentes, Kou estava certo: precisavam revidar o inimigo, derrotá-lo.

E foi assim que cedeu... assim que abriu mão do controle de suas escolhas.

Desde que aquele ruivinho aparecera em seu pacato esconderijo, confiando em Nagai com tanta inocência e desprendimento, a vida de Nagai nunca mais foi a mesma.

E quando se tornaram amantes, suas noites também deixaram de ser as mesmas.

Às vezes se perguntava por qual espécie de portal maluco passara, pra que alguém tão diferente de si tomasse um espaço tão importante. De repente era imprescindível que Nakano estivesse bem, e a salvo. Ainda que um Ajin não pudesse morrer, eles sentiam dor, sofrimento...

De repente era fundamental que ajudasse Nakano a conjurar o fantasma, elemento crucial tanto no ataque quanto na defesa, e que o garoto ainda não conseguia fazer. Que ele se tornasse mais firme no uso das armas, mais rápido nos reflexos, mais certeiro na mira.

Para que não morresse inutilmente.

Não sofresse inutilmente.

E ali estava Nagai Kei, ainda insone, afundado em pensamentos sobre outra pessoa. Com os olhos castanhos cravados no teto, sentindo um frio imenso no corpo e um vazio incalculável nos braços. Ouvindo leves resmungos vindos da cama ao lado. Tão barulhento...

O queixo já não mais latejava, apesar da boca meio dormente.

Suspirou derrotado.

Mal humorado.

Entregue.

Levantou-se da cama e voltou para a outra. Puxou o lençol, metade caído no chão e metade embolado em Kou e ajeitou-o sobre ambos. Como se atraído por um imã, o ruivinho aconchegou-se a Kei, encaixando-se como se fossem nada menos do que formas complementares.

E Nagai Kei sentiu-se aquecido novamente. Porque Nakano era assim, quente, acolhedor, cheio de vida. Acordado ou dormindo, tão enérgico que não podia se conter. Inconscientemente, acabou abraçando-o e trazendo-o para mais junto de si. Fechou os olhos ao ouvir um leve suspiro escapar pelos lábios entreabertos que logo voltaram a ressonar. Nakano não se dera conta de toda a movimentação ao seu redor, tão pesado dormia.

Sentiu um puxão no pijama. Nakano tinha esse costume que nem ele mesmo sabia, o hábito quase infantil de segurar um pedacinho da blusa que Nagai estivesse vestindo, e passava uma parte significativa da noite segurando o tecido, como se tirasse algum conforto do gesto. Como se recebesse segurança.

Nagai relaxou de vez na cama, envolvido pela presença aconchegante do outro garoto. Sentia-se um tanto tolo, por ter tentado escapar para a outra cama, pois sabia (bem lá no fundinho) que voltaria para o lado de Nakano.

Assim como sabia que aquele era um caminho sem volta. Desde a primeira vez que fitara aqueles flamejantes olhos castanhos, ambos escondidos em uma floresta solitária. Mais do que o encontro entre duas criaturas conhecidas como "Ajin", mais do que tudo; aquele fora um encontro de almas.

E agora...

Agora perdera a paz de seus dias, e a tranquilidade de suas noites. Mas não trocaria por nada no mundo. Com Nakano Kou junto a si, para Nagai não havia mais frio. Não havia mais vazio.

Com Nakano Kou, Nagai era capaz de sentir. Porque o ruivinho era o coração que ele achava não ter.


End file.
